Cedric Reise Arnor
|seiyuu = * Mai Aizawa(Sen II) * Naomi Shindou(Sen III)|nationality = Erebonian|birthDate = S.1189|relatives = * Eugent III (father) * Priscilla (mother) * Olivert (half-brother) * Alfin (twin sister)|affilliation = * Erebonia * Thors Military Academy * Ouroboros|occupation = * Crown Prince * Student|gender = Male|eyes = Blue}} Cedric Reise Arnor (セドリック・ライゼ・アルノール) also known as one of Erebonia's greatest treasures ( の ), is the Crown Prince of Erebonia. Profile Cedric is a frail boy who possesses many doubts over being a successor to the rulership of the empire. While he is a kind and gentle boy, he lacks the self-confidence, strength and determination required to rule a kingdom. However, he is aware that he currently lacks the ability to live up to his nation's expectations, and he finds himself both envious and an admirer of the abilities of his older brother Prince Olivert, and Chancellor Giliath Osborne. Childhood Cedric Reise Arnor was born in S.1189, as the younger twin brother of Alfin Reise Arnor. Cedric is heir apparent of the Imperial throne of Erebonia. He is the youngest of the three siblings, but was chosen over his brother as successor, due to Olivert's illegitimacy to rule because of his commoner ancestry. Erebonian Civil War During the Erebonian Civil War, Cedric was held captive under the pretension of protection (alongside his parents and Governor Carl Regnitz) in the Karel Imperial Villa at the outskirts of Heimdallr. When Duke Cayenne found that only members of the Reise Arnor family could awaken the Divine Knight Testa-Rossa, he took Cedric to the basement below the Valflame Palace where the Divine Knight was kept sealed. Duke Cayenne forced Cedric into the Divine Knight, and from the combination of the Reise Arnor family's bloodline, and the cursed Testa-Rossa, emerged the Vermillion Apocalypse. Cedric was saved from the Vermillion Apocalypse's core by Valimar's pilot Rean Schwarzer, and Ordine's pilot Crow Armbrust, a terrorist who sacrificed his life in order to save Cedric's. Post-Medical Treatment After the Testa-Rossa incident, despite medical treatment, Cedric's health continued to lag behind. He enrolled at Thors Military Academy in S.1205, but let his first year slip through his fingers. In S.1206, he once again appeared before his instructors, this time as a radically changed person. It was not only the Civil War that had affected him, but something happened during his medical treatment as well. Cedric's respect for Osborne has grown stronger as he now has a firmer grip on the Imperial government. He also respects Rean Schwarzer as the hero who saved him during the Civil War. Gameplay Crafts Divine Knight Brave Order Gallery Cedric Reise Arnor Final Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Cedric Reise Arnor - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Cedric - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-release screenshot Cedric - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-release screenshot Cedric - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-release screenshot Cedric Reise Arnor - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Cedric Reise Arnor - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Cedric Reise Arnor - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Cedric Reise Arnor - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Cedric Reise Arnor - Initial Proposal 5 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Cedric Reise Arnor - Initial Proposal 6 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Cedric Reise Arnor - Initial Proposal 7 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Cedric Reise Arnor - Initial Proposal 8 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Cedric Reise Arnor - Initial Proposal 9 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Cedric Reise Arnor - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Cedric Reise Arnor - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Cedric Reise Arnor - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Cedric Reise Arnor - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Cedric Reise Arnor - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Ending - 8 Cedric Reise Arnor & Shirley Orlando (Sen IV).jpg|Cedric joins Ouroboros Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Ironblood Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II NPCs Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters